Satan's Despair
by SSACalliope-Prentiss
Summary: Santana lives in New York, she's related to Callie. She's Callie's niece to be exact. Santana's know for her looks, temper and protecting the things she loves. So when Callie is hurt, Santana comes to visit.
1. Chapter 1

**Mock me if you want but this was an idea that I came up with**

**It sort of goes along with a healing process story line to mend Calzona's relationship**

* * *

Santana's phone rang, startling her from her sleep. She looked over at the clock and groaned before answering it, without looking at the I.D "At 2 a.m this better be good or I swear to God-"

"Santana," she heard a voice on the other end of the line. It wasn't sobbing, but she could tell it was broken.

"Callie," Santana sat upright in her bed "What's wrong?" concern was evident in her voice.

Callie sighed "I just needed to hear your voice, that all,"

"Okay," Santana replied but she knew there was something more "I heard about the storm, is everyone okay?" Santana has always been known as the soulless Satan, but this was family, and family matters.

"Yeah, yeah," Callie replied "Meredith had her baby actually,"

"Really? Oh my god, what's it's name?" Santana knew almost everyone at Grey Sloan Memorial, they kept in touch and Santana would visit whenever she could.

"Bailey, after Miranda," Callie explained "He's beautiful,"

"I bet he is," she smiled. For the next hour or so, they talked about everything in Santana's life. Her life in New York, Rachel and Kurt. They even laughed about Brittany getting early admission into MIT.

"I love you Santana Maria Lopez," Callie suddenly said and Santana went serious "Don't ever forget that,"

She nodded, even though Callie couldn't see it "I love you too, Calliope Iphigenia Torres,"

* * *

The next day, Arizona was coming out of a patient's room when she saw Santana coming towards her "Hey Santan-"

Suddenly she was pushed against the wall like Callie's dad had done with George, with a forearm across her neck "You think I wouldn't find out?"

"Santana-"

"No talking!" Santana yelled "You don't get to talk! Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now?"

"Santana!" Callie came running over "What are you doing?"

"She cheated on you!" Santana replied, keeping her eyes on Arizona "I know she's been through hell, but so have you! You deserve better than this!"

"Santana," Callie said calmly "What Arizona did to me hurt, but I hurt her too, I made a promise and I broke it-"

"That isn't an excuse," Santana finally looked over at Callie "You said that if you let her back into your life that you were certain she would hurt you again, and she did, that is unforgivable,"

Callie knew she would regret the next words that came out of her mouth, but she knew that it was the only way to make Santana let Arizona go "She's not worth it," Arizona looked at Callie in horror.

Santana loosened her grip a little but didn't let go "She hurt you, again,"

"Let her go," said Callie "You know better than anyone that love hurts, and sometimes people that we love disappoint us, or we just don't work, either way, it hurts,"

"Did you even apologize?" Santana asked Arizona who had tears streaming down her face.

"Santana," Callie said.

"Did. You. Apologize?" Santana asked her again with gritted teeth. She got no response and scoffed "You make me sick," she said in a low tone and swung hard into Arizona's left cheekbone.

"SANTANA!" Callie yelled as Arizona fell to the floor with blood gushing out of her cheek and tears still streaming down her face.

Santana took a few steps back, panting slightly as she looked over at Callie "Why does she get away with everything?"

"Because it's who she is," Callie replied and bent down to inspect Arizona's face then turned around "Someone page Avery! Now!" then stood up to face Santana to continue "She gets away with everything because she can, somehow she manages to deflect blame onto someone else, and no one can do a thing about it!"

"And it's not fair!" Santana said "And someone needs too knock some sense into her, because Papi sure as hell won't hit a woman,"

Callie saw the crowd around them and sighed "Back to work!" then turned and took a few steps towards Santana "Sometimes violence isn't the answer,"

Santana nodded as Callie pulled her into a hug "You don't hate me?" Santana asked.

"I love you," Callie whispered back, kissing her temple "Come on, let's go home," and they started to walk away when they heard a voice from the floor behind them.

"Santana!" Arizona called after making them turn around. Callie looking over at Santana with caution to make sure she doesn't attack her again "I'm sorry,"

Santana scoffed and looked at her with disgust "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," and turned around to walk off with Callie to the Attending's Lounge.

"What happened to you?" Jackson asked as he bent down to help Arizona up.

"Lima Heights happened to me," Arizona replied as Jackson led them into an exam room.

* * *

"You didn't have to go all Lima Heights on her, y'know," Callie said to her as they walked out of the hospital and onto the street "But thank you,"

Santana smiled slightly at her "You and Papi were the only ones out of our family who were accepting of me," Santana explained "You stood by me, protected me, and you would've done the same thing,"

"Hell yeah I would've," Callie replied, making Santana smirk "And you were just as understanding when I came out, which was before you,"

"That's because I love you for Calliope Torres, the badass surgeon with an attitude, not because of who you love," said Santana.

Callie wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulders and pulled her in to kiss her temple "Same to you, kid,"

"She deserved it," Santana said after a few moments of silence and they crossed the road.

"Maybe," Callie said "But some things work Universally, not 'Santanically'," she smirked.

"Do you think I messed up her perfect face?" Santana asked mockingly.

Callie chuckled a little "If Mark was around, not a chance, but Jackson's a good surgeon, he'll do fine,"

"Is it wrong to hope that he screws it up?" Santana asked her as they entered the lobby of the apartment building.

"A little bit, yeah," Callie replied, making them both laugh.

* * *

"Do you want to tell me what this was about?" Jackson asked Arizona as the needle went through her skin.

Arizona sighed slightly "I did something stupid,"

"Does this have anything to do with the fact you slept with Boswell?" Jackson asked, making her look at him sideways, as she couldn't move her head "The only thing that spreads faster than disease around here, is gossip,"

"That was Callie's niece," Arizona replied "She takes after Callie," Jackson stayed quiet as he continued to suture her face "You know what hurt the most? It wasn't the hit on the slam against the wall, it was what Callie said to her, she said, and I quote, 'she's not worth it',"

"Well, I'm not one to judge," Jackson said "I stole a man's fiance and took her virginity...many times,"

"That's normal," said Arizona and Jackson finished the last stitch and tied it off, cutting the end and stepping back "That's love,"

"Do you love Callie?" Jackson asked her.

"Of course I do," said Arizona "And I can't believe what I did, and I didn't even apologize,"

"You've been through a lot," Jackson replied "Sometimes I hate Sloan because he died, he just left me with everything and he's just...dead,"

Arizona nodded "Keep your head up Avery, Mark would want you to,"

* * *

Santana and Callie sat on the couch eating cookie dough out of the tub "This brings me back," Callie said before she put a spoonful of dough in her mouth.

"Watching soaps and scary movies," Santana replied "Scratch that, mocking soaps and scary movies," she laughed.

"They always call out to see if anyone's there," Callie said.

"Like they're gonna reply 'Yeah I'm in the kitchen grabbing your mother's ancient letter opener so I can stab you with it'," Santana said as she ate a spoonful.

"Right?" Callie replied and they fell into a somewhat comfortable silence "Have you heard from Brittany?"

Santana shook her head "She's with Sam now, I don't matter,"

"What?" Callie asked "Of course you do! You were her first love, her first girlfriend,"

Santana shrugged "I'm fine with it, it's not big deal,"

Callie looked at her sympathetically "You still love her don't you?"

She looked up at Callie with tears in her eyes, before they finally spilled over and she nodded. Callie pulled her in for a hug as Santana held on tight, sobbing onto her shoulder.

* * *

**I think I'm going to continue**

**Please R&R, it means a lot**

**xoxo. Love, me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two :) lemme know what you guys think**

* * *

"I heard Santana paid a visit," Alex came up behind Arizona at the nurses station and handed the chart over. Arizona turned to face him "Oh!" he retaliated "I _see_ Santana paid a visit," he chuckled to himself "Wow, she got you good,"

"Yes Alex," said Arizona "Santana punched me, because I was stupid enough to do something so..."

"Stupid?" Alex finished for her as a nurse handed him another chart.

"Yes," Arizona nodded "I'm such an idiot," she scolded herself "I may have just lost the one person I have every truly loved because of some blond woman! I mean, what if she leaves and takes Sofia with her? What if I'm never allowed to see her again?"

"Robbins you're rambling," Alex said as he wrote into the chart, effectively silencing her "Look, she's not gonna leave you, and Callie would never take your kid away from you, that's like Mer taking Zola away from Shepherd," he explained "Callie's been through this before, with O'Malley, sure she's hurt, but you need to suck it up and apologize before you really do lose her,"

"It's not that simple Karev," Arizona said "If I apologize, then she wins,"

"Wins what? Not getting punched in the face?" Alex asked her "This is one of those situations where no one wins, so stop being a wuss and apologize," he said before he put the chart under his arm and walked off.

Arizona lent on the nurses station, burying her head in her hands.

* * *

"You need to apologize," Callie said as they lay in their pajamas on the couch watching movies, Santana's head on Callie's shoulder, with a bowl of Sweet and Salty popcorn.

Santana scoffed "I don't apologize unless I mean it,"

"Santana..." Callie sighed at her niece "Do you remember when you and that girl got in a fight and you came here so angry that you almost broke my door?"

"...Yes?" Santana replied reluctantly.

"And what was that fight about?" Callie asked her.

Santana sat upright "She called me a skank, so I called her a home-wrecker,"

"So what did I tell you to do?" Callie asked her as she put a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"To apologize-but this is completely different!" Santana defended.

Callie smirked at her "Why did I tell you to apologize?"

"Because it's better to be the bigger person," Santana replied "Look, I will not apologize until she has, she deserves nothing from me except for round two,"

Callie knew there was no getting through to this girl "Just...stay away from her then," Callie warned her "Please?"

"Fine," Santana replied and put her head back down on her shoulder "After I mess her face up," she muttered.

"Santana!"

"Okay, okay!"

* * *

Arizona slept at the hospital that night. She didn't know where to go, who to turn to or what to do in general. She tossed and turned in the on call room bed, thinking about the events from the past couple of weeks.

"What have I done?" she muttered to herself.

_FLASHBACK_

_Arizona smiled as she walked into her girlfriend's apartment. She saw Callie on the couch laughing hysterically with a young girl, maybe fourteen or so. Callie looked up at Arizona and bounced off the couch "Hey Arizona," she smiled and walked over to kiss her girlfriend quickly before she turned back around to face the girl "This is my niece, Santana, Satan, this is Arizona, my girlfriend," she introduced._

_"Hi," Arizona smiled brightly and stuck out her hand for her to shake._

_Santana raised an eyebrow at Callie, then back at Arizona before shaking her hand "Wow, how'd Callie land someone like you?"_

_"You do realize they call you Satan for a reason, right?" Callie asked her as Arizona looked confused "She means because you're completely opposite to me,"_

_"Oh," Arizona laughed "Well, easily, actually,"_

_Santana raised her eyebrow again "Did you just call yourself a whore?"_

_"What?" Arizona asked then realized what she just said "No, I mean-"_

_"Relax Blondie, I know what you mean," Santana chuckled._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Suddenly there was a knock at the on call room door "Come in" she said but she didn't move as the person came in.

"I have a spare bedroom you know," she automatically recognized the voice as one Miranda Bailey.

"Thanks, but I think I need time on my own," Arizona said as she moved her head to see her.

Bailey closed the door and came over to sit on the edge of the bed "You okay?"

Arizona put her forearm across her forehead "No, but I guess I deserve it, don't you hate me too?"

"No," Bailey shook her head "Why would I hate you?"

"Callie's your best friend, you've known each other longer, been there for one another," Arizona replied "And I'm just..."

"One of my closest friends," Bailey said "I know I didn't like you at first but I didn't like Callie either,"

Arizona looked at her "Seriously?"

"I didn't like anyone," Bailey elaborated "My first words to my interns were 'Don't bother suckin' up I already hate you', and I hated Shepherd, as well as Hunt, Sloan, Addison, Hahn, and I definitely didn't like the Mercy Westers,"

"Wow," Arizona said "I just want to turn back the clock, I can live without a leg, I can't live without her,"

"Have you told Torres that?" Bailey asked softly.

Arizona shook her head again "How do I tell her that? How do you apologize for sleeping with someone else?"

"Exactly the way you just said," replied Bailey "The only person who can make this right, is you,"

* * *

The next morning, Callie was called into work early. She was needed for a basic femoral reconstruction, something a resident could have done, but she was asked for by the patient's parents.

So Santana decided to pay a visit to the Head of Peds. She stepped out of the elevator and into the Pediatric wing to see Arizona standing with Karev.

"Hey Blondie," Santana said as she got closer, making them turn around and Alex stepping slightly in front of Arizona protectively "Step back man whore, I'm here to apologize,"

Alex looked back at Arizona before she nodded and he walked away reluctantly. Arizona led them into an on call room "Trying to suggest something?" Santana asked.

"Santana, I'm not a slut," said Arizona.

"Bitch please," Santana said "You might as well tie a mattress to your back,"

Arizona rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Callie told me to be the bigger person and apologize," Santana said "And apparently, your vagina is bigger than your brain, I'm sorry for hitting you,"

"No, you're not," Arizona replied "And I'm okay with that,"

"I don't care what you're okay with, Fire Crotch!" Santana replied "I care about Callie, she trusted you, she did everything right by you and you still opened your legs,"

Arizona let a tear escape "I didn't mean to hurt her,"

"Do you really expect me to believe that when you haven't even apologized?" Santana asked her "You are so lucky that I didn't break your other leg, I was this close," she pinched her fingers and turned for the door.

"Help me make this right!" Arizona called after her, stopping Santana in her tracks "I don't know what to do, I don't know how to approach her! She said I wasn't worth it,"

Santana rolled her eyes and turned back around "Oh, toughen up Princess, she said that to make me let go of you, of course she thinks you're worth it otherwise I wouldn't be here,"

"Then help me," Arizona said.

* * *

"You owe me big time for this, Blondie," Santana muttered as she walked into the apartment that night to find Callie at the bench, drinking wine "Oh, can I have some?"

Callie chuckled at her "Are you twenty one?"

"Almost," Santana replied and threw her bag and keys on the table next to the door before joining her at the bench "How was your day?"

"Alright," Callie replied "Yours?"

Santana shrugged "I went and saw Arizona today,"

Callie looked up at her "Santana..." she warned.

"Relax," Santana said "I apologized,"

"Santana Maria Lopez!" Callie said "¿dónde está mi sobrina y qué has hecho con ella" (Where is my niece and what have you done with her?)

Santana smiled slightly before she pulled something out of her back pocket and handed it to Callie "She wanted me to give you this," she said before walking getting off the stool and walking away so Callie could read it in private.

As soon as Callie heard the door close, she opened the piece of paper which read:

_Calliope,_

_I can't talk to you through a piece of paper._

_Meet me downstairs when you get this,_

_I'll be there._

_Love Arizona._

* * *

**__****There's the second chapter, let me know what you think**

**:)**

**xoxo. Love, me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's third chapter :)**

**enjoy**

**xoxo. Love, me.**

* * *

_Calliope,_

_I can't talk to you through a piece of paper._

_Meet me downstairs when you get this,_

_I'll be there._

_Love Arizona._

Callie closed the piece of paper and threw it on the bench before grabbing her keys and walking out the door and walking into the elevator. She closed her eyes momentarily and shook her head before the doors opened. She stepped out and saw Arizona in the lobby, pacing back and forth.

"Arizona?" Callie said to make her stop pacing and look at her.

"Callie," Arizona smiled nervously "Hey, can we talk?"

Callie nodded slowly before Arizona led her out on the street "Is there a reason you wanted to meet me out here?" she asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"I needed somewhere where nothing could be thrown or someone punching me," Arizona explained "Uh, do you remember how I had that talk with your father when he came back wit your priest?" Callie nodded again waiting for her to continue "I never told you what I said, and you never asked, but I think you should know,"

"I'm listening," Callie said.

"I talked about how my grandfather died protecting his country, I told him about my family values, but I also said that I was a good man in a storm," Arizona said "But I wasn't, I dishonored my family, betrayed my wife and daughter, and lost the respect of my niece, and probably Mark," she explained "And Santana's right, you did everything right by me, you comforted me when I needed to be comforted, you pushed me when I needed to be pushed, you were patient with me, but most importantly, you saved my life," Callie stayed quiet because she knew Arizona. She knew that she wouldn't get it out if she was interrupted "When I came back from Malawi and you had forgiven me, I thought that we'd live happily ever after with Sofia growing up in two apartments in the same building, you and I in one and Mark and Lexie across the hall, this isn't how I pictured us, and we wouldn't be here if I just kept my knees closed and my mind open to you," Arizona stopped walking, making Callie turn and look at her "I am so sorry," she started to sob and Callie wanted to reach out and hold her, but she couldn't "I'm sorry for hurting you, I never meant to, I never meant for any of this to happen, and I cannot live without you next to me everyday, and I don't want to wake up when you're not there because you're the cutest in the morning and you don't want to wake up, so I have to kiss you to wake you up,"

Callie swallowed back the lump in her throat and tried to blink the tears away, though failed miserably "I don't know if I can trust you anymore," she cried "I don't know if I can let you go out and know you won't go home with some stranger, how am I supposed to do that?"

"You can't, but I can promise you," Arizona said.

Callie shook her head and sniffled slightly before she said "You already did that on our wedding day," before she walked back to the apartment building leaving Arizona sobbing on the street. She made her way into the elevator and back into her apartment before breaking down completely in Santana's arms who was waiting for her in front of the door.

"Shh," Santana whispered "It's okay," she couldn't help her eyes from burning too "We'll be okay,"

* * *

She walked up to the front door, she'd been there many times, but never as nervous as this. She was still crying and this was the safest place she knew to go. She knocked three times and a few seconds later, a figure appeared on the other side of the glass door. It opened the door in surprise "Dr. Robbins..." Jo asked.

"Is Alex here?" she sobbed out before Jo nodded and let her in, taking her to Alex, who was in the living room on the couch. Alex stood straight away and came towards her, but didn't say anything "She..." Arizona just sobbed and couldn't get any words out. Alex wrapped her in a gentle, yet firm hug and just stood there with her, rubbing circles on her back "It'll be okay," he kissed the top of her head and they kept standing until she had calmed down. Jo had made her way to Cristina's room and, with Cristina's protests, joined her on the bed.

When Arizona stopped crying, Alex guided her to the couch "I'm sorry," Arizona said "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," said Alex and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head "I'm sorry for everything I put you through," Arizona said "I sabotaged your interviews, I blamed you for my leg, I called you names,"

"It's been hard," Alex said "None of it's your fault, well...apart from the interviews," he chuckled, making her scoff "Do you know why I chose Hopkins?"

"Because it's one of the best hospitals in the country," Arizona replied.

Alex shook his head "No, I was happy in Seattle," he explained "I am who I am today, because of you, you made me something, and I wanted to know if I was something without you there holding my hand, I chose Hopkins to make you proud, make you proud of what you created, make you proud of what I had become, before you I was a lame ass punk who wanted plastics as a career, and no offense to Sloan or Avery, it's not hardcore,"

"I was proud of you a long time ago," Arizona said "You were my star pupil, still are,"

"Well, I beat that Polly chick," Karev shrugged making Arizona chuckle at him "You have a lot more to be proud of than to be ashamed of Robbins, remember that,"

"Right now I only see one accomplishment and way too many let-downs," Arizona replied "She's gone forever, and now I can't bring her back,"

Alex stayed quiet and just held her until she had fallen asleep. He carried her up to the spare bedroom and took her shoes off before pulling the quilt over. He quickly kissed her on the forehead and walked out, shutting the door quietly, to find Jo standing there with a small smile on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"You really care about her don't you?" Jo asked him.

He glanced back at the closed door and nodded "Yeah," he replied "If it weren't for her, I'd probably be in jail, or dead, she made me a better person, she made me grow up,"

* * *

The next day, Arizona woke up in the spare room of the Karev/Yang residence. She let her eyes and body adjust to her surroundings and swung her feet around into the carpeted floor. She stood up and walked down into the kitchen "Morning," she heard from behind her, and before she could turn, Jo was in front of her.

"What's wrong with you?" Arizona asked "You're happy at six o'clock in the morning,"

"I'm an intern," Jo explained as she poured herself a coffee "Coffee?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Arizona replied and Alex came around the corner.

"Hey," he smiled at her "Sleep okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," she replied "Alex, thank you for everything,"

He handed her the coffee that Jo had poured "Don't mention it, after everything you've done for me, it's the least I could do for you,"

"So, how's Bailey going?" Arizona asked "I haven't really seen him,"

"Yeah, he's great," Alex replied "Healthy size, weight, he's perfect,"

"Good," she smiled slightly "And the Jacobson kid?"

"He had a brain bleed so Shepherd had to open him up and clip it, he should be fine but we're watching him closely for the next few days," Alex explained.

* * *

Callie walked down the corridor of the hospital, reading a chart when she came face to face with Arizona. Callie just stood there whilst Arizona opened her mouth to say something but closed it and quickly walked off. Callie closed her eyes briefly before she kept walking down the hall. Arizona quickly made her way into an empty exam room before taking deep breaths to not break down. Thoughts and feelings running through her as she lent against the door until she gained composure.

* * *

**Well? I know my chapters are short, but let me know if you want them longer**

**xoxo. Love, me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you liked the story so far, here's chapter 4**

* * *

Santana was on her Mac in the apartment after she came home from shopping. She was on the basics; Facebook, Tumblr, etc. Then she got an alert. A Skype alert. She smiled when she saw who it was and answered it "Hey guys!"

"Santana!" Rachel and Kurt replied in unison "Oh my god, we miss you so much!"

"How's Seattle?" Kurt asked "Is Callie okay?"

Santana smiled at their concern "Yeah, she'll be okay, I'm gonna stay here for a while, help out with a few things until she's alright,"

"That's nice of you Santana," Rachel said "Oh hey! Have you checked out Brittany's 'Fondue for Two' this week?"

"Uh, no," Santana shook her head "Who was this weeks guest? Trouty mouth?"

Kurt and Rachel laughed at her "No, Sam wasn't it, it was Coach Sylvester, shes changed, she's actually nice now, she's still a bitch, but she's nice," Kurt said.

"Yeah, kind of like you," Rachel added, making all three of them laugh.

"Aw, I miss you guys," Santana replied "And hey, keep me updated on all the goss, got it?"

"Promise," Kurt said "We'll talk soon,"

"Love you," Rachel said.

"Love you too guys," Santana replied and they waved their goodbyes before hanging up. Santana adored the fact that they cared so much about her and her issues. They were her family, like the other doctors were Callie's. They lived together, they practically did everything together. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She sighed and stood, opening the door without looking through the peep-hole.

"Hey," Arizona said to her.

"Look, I'm not doing you any-" Santana started to say but was interrupted by Arizona.

"I came to thank you," she said "I know you didn't want to help me, in fact I thought you would talk Callie out of it, I had some kind of unrealistic hope that she would still take me back, but I was wrong," she explained "So thank you for opening my eyes to that," she cleared her throat before she continued "I love you like my own niece, you know that right?"

Santana nodded "I know,"

"Good," Arizona said "Thank you, Santana," and then she started to walk back to the elevator. She pushed the down button and waited on the arrival of the lift until she felt someone pull her around into a crushing hug.

"I love you too," Santana said "And I'm sorry," she didn't loosen the hug "Not for hitting you though, you deserved that,"

Arizona laughed "I know, thanks for that, you can call me anytime, you know?"

"I will," Santana replied and they pulled away "Don't give up on her, she still loves you more than anything,"

Arizona smiled slightly then kissed her forehead and stepped into the elevator "Take care of yourself, Santana,"

"You too," Santana replied and the doors closed. She wiped away a stray tear and walked back into the apartment, and back on the couch. She needed some serious cheering up "Seven second videos it is,"

* * *

When Callie got home, she found Santana on the couch in hysterics. She couldn't help but smile at it.

"Hey," Callie said as she dropped her keys and purse in the usual spot next to the door "Whatcha watching?"

Santana paused the video and looked up at her "Seven second videos," she said, still laughing "They're all these different guys who upload these videos they make onto their Facebook page. There's even one guy's Grandma swearing at some random kid on here,"

"What?" Callie chuckled "You find this amusing?"

"Have you ever seen a seven second video?" Santana asked her as she picked up her laptop and brought it over to Callie at the bench "This is called 'She's So Hood'," she explained then pressed the space bar to play.

"Who parks in the middle of the fuckin' road?" says the guy "Excuse me, could you move your car please?" he asks the old lady who replies "Excuse me, go fuck yourself," in an Italian accent.

Callie and Santana burst out laughing at the old lady, who they assumed was the guy's grandmother "Where do you find this crap?" Callie asked her.

"Facebook," Santana said "There's also Jamie's World,"

"Alrighty then," said Callie "Do anything today?"

"Shopping," Santana said "I bought this awesome dress to wear tonight,"

Callie walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer "What's tonight?"

"We're going out for dinner," said Santana. Callie chuckled as she took a swig from the glass bottle "Oh, come on, Arizona has Sofia tonight, and besides, when was the last time you went out? Like actually out?"

"I don't know," Callie replied.

Santana rolled her eyes "Exactly," she looked at her watch "You have half an hour to get ready, your outfit is on your bed,"

"Wait, what?" Callie said as Santana walked off to her own bedroom. Callie grumbled then walked into her room to find her outfit and get ready.

* * *

Half an hour later, Santana was standing in the middle of the living room in a cocktail dress. It was strapless and had a silver gemstone pattern up the top and the bottom was a black mesh material that fell to six inches above the knee. She wore silver glitter pump heels and had a silver clutch "Cal, come on!"

"Yeah yeah," she heard her call back. A few seconds later, she stepped out in a sky blue cocktail dress, gold around the neckline and matching gold belt. She had similar shoes to Santana except they were gold, and she had a matching clutch. The dress came to about the same height as Santana's.

Santana wolf whistled "Yep, I definitely get my looks from you," Callie chuckled "Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah, but where are we going?" Callie asked.

"It's a surprise," she smiled and opened the door to find Arizona coming towards them "Uh, Callie I think I left my phone in my room, could you grab it please?" she asked, but didn't take her eye off Arizona who was coming out of the elevator.

"Okay," Callie said slowly and left for the bedroom.

"Hey," Arizona smiled, she had Sofia by her side "You look nice, where you off to?"

"Oh, just a girls night out with Rachel and Kurt, they flew in this morning," Santana lied, she knew that seeing Callie like she is wouldn't help matters "What're you doing here?"

Arizona looked down at Sofia "We forgot her monkey, didn't we Bubby?" Sofia was smiling and had grabbed Santana's hand too.

"Yes, can't fowget Doodles," Sofia shook her head, making them both smile.

"Santana, your phone isn't in your room," Callie said as she came out of the room and rounded the corner "Are you sure you don't have it-" she stopped talking when she saw Arizona standing there with their daughter and niece.

"Wow, Calliope," Arizona breathed "You look...amazing,"

Callie glanced at Santana before saying "Uh, thanks,"

"Mommy!" Sofia yelled and ran to her "We fowgot Doodles,"

"What? You forgot Doodles? That's not good!" Callie said as she bent down to her level.

"Hey Sof, let's go get him okay?" Santana said and Sofia grabbed onto her hand as they left the room, leaving Arizona and Callie by themselves.

Arizona stood awkwardly in the doorway "Kurt and Rachel aren't here in Seattle, are they?"

Callie shook her head "No,"

"So where are you off to?" Arizona asked her, trying not to undress her with her eyes.

"I have no idea," Callie said with raised eyebrows "I'm a little worried,"

"Should I call the cops if you're not at work on Monday?" Arizona asked jokingly.

"Probably," Callie chuckled "Are you okay at Alex's? You can stay at Mark's if you want,"

Arizona glanced back at Mark's apartment, then down at the ground, then back up at Callie and shook her head "No, I'm fine in the spare room at Alex's," she said "Look, Callie...I'm really sorry for everything, before Lauren, I mean I'm definitely sorry for that too, but everything before that, I was a complete bitch to you,"

"Arizona, I forgive you for that," Callie said.

"But, I made you sleep in..." she couldn't even say the words as she gestured to the apartment behind her "There are so many things that I can't forgive myself for, and I know you can't and you won't give me another chance, but I am so sorry," she had tears in her eyes.

Callie stepped forward and gave her a hug "Before I can forgive you, you need to forgive yourself,"

"How?" Arizona asked as they pulled away.

Callie shrugged as she rubbed Arizona's arms "You'll find a way," she said and Santana came back out with Sofia running ahead, Doodles in her arms "Bye baby girl, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"K," Sofia replied and gave Callie a hug before she left with Arizona.

"You okay?" Santana asked her.

"Kurt and Rachel?" Callie raised an eyebrow at her "They're students at NYADA, they can't just come to Seattle," she chuckled.

Santana rolled her eyes as she grabbed her clutch off of the table next to the front door "I was thinking on my feet,"

"You didn't have to lie," Callie said as they walked out the front door.

"What else would you want me to do?" Santana asked her.

Callie rolled her eyes "Not lie,"

* * *

**The videos that Santana was watching, they were called 'Best Vines' on Facebook or YouTube, check them out, they're hilarious, or they are to me because I'm sixteen :)**

**So basically, the dresses they were wearing, I couldn't describe them so the links to what they look like are here:**

** /wear-a-cocktail-dress-like-stars - Santana**

** /entry/64681599/via/nikolettnadudvari - Callie**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, there'll be more in the next one :)**

**xoxo. Love, me.**


	5. Chapter 5

WTF?!

so both urls didnt show, so lets try a different route

**Santana:**

go to google and type in this exactly: wear a cocktail dress like stars

then click on the link that has chiffon-bridesmaids-dresses in the url

**Callie:**

this is a tumblr link so,

bitchplease-itsjcap ( ) / post/ 53434605653

without spaces or brackets btw

i hope it works :)


End file.
